


Chopsticks

by FatalGrace



Series: Hannibal in 500 words or less (Probably less) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalGrace/pseuds/FatalGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the Chopsticks scene from Futamono, with Will instead of Alana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archionblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt:
> 
> Harpsichord/”Chopsticks” scene, replace Alana with Will. I got so mad that dialogue and Hannibal playing chopsticks was TOO CUTE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ILLEGAL

Will hadn’t intended to actually play anything when he sat down in front of the harpsichord. He just wanted to get off his feet. But as soon as he sat down on the bench, his years of piano playing caught up with him and he found his hands on the keys. He contemplated playing Fur Elise, one of his favourite pieces, but suddenly he felt like a bit of devilry. 

He began plinking out Chopsticks. He vividly remembered his very first piano lesson, when the teacher asked if he knew how to play anything, he had proudly announced that he knew how to play Chopsticks, and to his eternal chagrin, the teacher had outright laughed at him, and told him that no self-respecting musician would ever admit to knowing how to play the piece. After a few years, it became a running joke: Will would get to his lesson early, start playing Chopsticks, and his teacher would tease him for playing it.

Will felt Hannibal slide onto the bench beside him, and then they were playing a duet. Hannibal, playing Chopsticks. Will felt his lips curling into a smile as he watched their hands dance over the keys in tandem. At the end, Will let his hands rest lightly on the keys. “You know, I never expected to hear you play Chopsticks. It seems a bit...beneath you.”

Hannibal covered Will’s hands with his own before bringing them to his lips and kissing the fingers lightly. “No music is beneath me. In fact, the ending to my composition has been eluding me, but you may have just solved it with Chopsticks.”

Will gently tugged his hands free, only to use them to frame Hannibal’s face as he leaned in for a proper kiss. “If only every problem could be solved with a simple waltz, we’d have achieved world peace by now.”  
“Indeed we would.” Hannibal stood, offering a hand to WIll. “Come, let us go to bed.”


End file.
